


'Till Kingdom Come

by valiantstorm



Series: The Song Verse [2]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valiantstorm/pseuds/valiantstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's always there, nestled between his hearts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Till Kingdom Come

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly, I don't own Doctor Who, or 'Till Kingdom Come by Coldplay. If anyone has a song that they want me to write, that reminds them of the Doctor and Rose, please message me and tell me! Read and review.

_One, two_

_Steal my heart and hold my tongue_

_I feel my time, my time has come_

_Let me in, unlock the door_

_I never felt this way before_

* * *

 

He didn’t know how it’d happened. 

How the shop girl he’d saved, had become the woman who saved him when he made her leave. He didn’t know why she came back.

He was a war torn soldier, and she was a girl from the estates.  An unlikely duo, but completely perfect.

And somehow, she’d stolen his hearts. 

He’d known it for a while know--since her not running from him when they saw the end of her planet—but as he’d stared at her, her eyes glowing golden and saying she wanted _Her Doctor_ safe, he almost fell over.

She loved him too.

When he chose to save her, he knew it was the right thing; he would always save Rose Tyler. She had made him sane again, when all he wanted to do was yell.  She’d shown him the wonders of small things, and showed him love when he deserved it least.

When his new eyes looked at her, he knew he would never get over Rose Tyler. 

Even when she was long gone—and he could wait for forever before that day and it would be too soon—he would never love anyone like her.

* * *

 

_And the wheels just keep on turning_

_The Drummer begins to drum_

_I don’t know which way I’m going_

_I don’t know which way I’ve come_

* * *

 

Martha was walking the Earth, Jack was being killed and revived, and the Jones family was the equivalent of slaves to the Master. 

The Doctor sat in his wheel chair and stared out the window, not really seeing. 

He was seeing her.

No matter how much he wished she were there, he was happy she wasn’t.  God knows what the Master would do if she was.

He did like to bring her up though.  Always saying how lovely it would have been to meet, how they would have gotten along—fat chance—but the Doctor stayed in his head, silent as ever.

It didn’t take much time each day to bind himself to the Archangel Network, and so he thought about ways to get to her. 

Most involved rewriting his past, and that could have repercussions but at this point he didn’t care. He needed her hand back in his. He was lost without her; his compass, the only thing in the universe that made him really think about what would happen if he did something.

* * *

 

_Hold my head inside your hands_

_I need someone who understands_

_I need someone, someone who hears_

_For you I’ve waited all these years_

* * *

 

He’d found her, and than lost her.  He’d given her to his clone.

And know he regretted it. He needed her. He’d lost Donna, and he’d left Rose where he could never get her. 

He shouldn’t have been a coward, too scared to watch her grow old.

The Doctor shouldn’t have, but he did, and he would spend forever trying to fix it.

* * *

 

_For you, I’d wait ‘till kingdom come_

_Until my day, my day is done_

_And say, you’ll come and set me free_

_Just say, you’ll wait, you’ll wait for me_

* * *

 

His song was ending.

The Ood had said it enough times to make the Doctor run. 

He ran and ran; always wishing her hand was in his.  They could have run across the stars, but he’d been a fool.

And now his song was ending. Alone.  She wouldn’t be there this time.  He wouldn’t hear her sweet voice, or look into her eyes that still held gold, or hold her hand.

He would find a new companion, but none would ever be Rose Tyler. 

* * *

 

_In your tears and in your blood_

_In your fire and in your flood_

_I hear you laugh, I heard you sing_

_I wouldn’t change a single thing_

* * *

 

He’d said goodbye to everyone. Donna and Wilf; Martha and Mickey; Sarah Jane; Jack. 

And know he would see her.

It wasn’t a goodbye, it was a until next time. 

The Doctor could never say goodbye that was an ending and couldn’t stand endings.   But the day he said _goodbye_ to Rose Tyler, would be his last day in the universe.

No, seeing her was a final time of saying I love you in this body.  Every body.  Until the end of the universe and back again, through the void, and in other universes.

He heard her voice talking while the Ood sang. 

Through the pain and fire, he thought of her laugh. 

When he was a new man, the pain hadn’t dulled, it still beat with his hearts, but it was a comforting pain, something that made him think of her, made the voice in the back of his head hers, telling him right from wrong.

* * *

 

_And the wheels just keep on turning_

_The drummers begin to drum_

_I don’t know which way I’m going_

_I don’t know what I’ve become_

* * *

 

The Ponds wedding. It was happy, fun, and there was dancing.

But it was missing a particular blond, her hand in his.

He’d decimated the old counsel room, gone when he regenerated.  And like his new regeneration, the TARDIS missed their pink-and-yellow-human just as much.

Wolves and roses found themselves all over the TARDIS, hiding in everything.  Rose soap, a wolf mug in the kitchen.  Her name written in Gallifreyan on the monitor. He’d told Amy that it was just results.

He still went to her room when he needed to remember who he was, but otherwise it was locked. A piece of her clothing was always in his breast pocket and one on his bed. 

“Doctor?” Rory asked again.

He blinked and looked at Rory.

“There’s someone here, says she knows you.  She said River sent her,” he said.

The Doctor nodded. “Where is she?”

Rory led him to front room, and there standing in the middle of the room was the golden blond.

She looked just as he remembered, and it made him stop in his tracks, breath caught in his throat.

“She won’t say her name,” Rory said, but the Doctor wasn’t listening.

“Rose,” he whispered.

The blond looked at him and smiled.

“You’ve changed,” she said.

“You haven’t,” he said, taking a tentative step towards her. 

“Does it mean that you don’t…” she started.

“No. Always,” he said quickly.

And than they were in each other’s arms. 

Arms around waists. Hands in hair. Lips on lips. 

Amy walked in and raised an eyebrow at the pair.

“What happened here?” she asked her husband.

“I have no idea,” he said.

Neither heard the other couples promises of forever.

And this time, they could both keep the promise.

* * *

 

_For you I’d wait ‘till kingdom come_

_Until my days, my days are done_

_Say, you’ll come and set me free_

_Just, say, you’ll wait, you’ll wait for me_

_Just, say, you’ll wait, you’ll wait for me_

_Just, say, you’ll wait, you’ll wait for me_


End file.
